


your name is genji shimada

by lighthatemail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fratricide, Gen, POV Second Person, Shimada Brothers, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, it's my take on the night genji "died", painful just. this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthatemail/pseuds/lighthatemail
Summary: Your name is Genji Shimada, and you are twenty-five years old.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	your name is genji shimada

Your name is Genji Shimada, and you are twenty-five years old.

You’re standing in the Shimada castle courtyard, and your hands are resting at your sides. Your fingers twitch as your perceptive ears pick up someone landing on the ground behind you, and they begin to pad towards you. You recognize the sound; your older brother, Hanzo, is there.

You know what he’s here to do. You don’t want to argue with him again, and you hope he’ll just leave you alone.

You turn to face him, and Hanzo stands, his head bowed, his bow in his hands. Your sword stays sheathed on your back. You will never have a reason to use it against your brother.

You greet him. He is silent as you approach him, but you do not falter. You will never have a reason to falter against your brother. Your brother will always keep you safe. You will always keep your brother safe.

Your brother starts to ramble about how you need to join him and make the clan greater. You do not listen. You have never listened. You have memorized his speech, and you have no reason to listen to him. You only stand and stare at him, waiting for him to finish. Your brother deviates from the script.

“You are going to help me lead, Genji. You no longer have a choice,” he says, and you raise a brow. He has never said this before. You can’t help but chuckle and approach him further, but he tightens his grip on the weapon. You roll your eyes.

“You cannot scare me into this, Hanzo. This will not work with me,” you said, a twinkle in your eyes, and Hanzo raises his head to look at you. His expression is hard as stone. You do not know what he is thinking. 

You laugh again as he makes no movement, before waving your hand towards him, turning and leaving.

“Ask me when you find out how to scare me into this, brother… and that will be never. I do not care for the clan.”

You hear your brother knock his bow. It is to intimidate you. You do not look back. You do not speak.

You hear an arrow fly through the air. You expect it to fly right past your face. It does not fly past your face.

You scream as the arrow is lodged through your spine, and you crumple to the ground, blood pooling at your garments. Hanzo has never missed. Hanzo missed.

Hanzo has never had a reason to hurt you.

You wait for Hanzo to cry out in fear, to come to your side and take you to the clan’s doctors. Hanzo does not come to your side. You hear Hanzo knock another arrow, aim, and release.

There is nothing but pain running through you. Blood, red as scarlet ribbons, splatters onto your hands, shining in the dim moonlight. All you can do is stare as blood drips from your mouth. You struggle to breathe. The last arrow must have pierced your lung.

A third arrow is buried in your left shoulder. You fall, completely, cries on your tongue as you beg him to stop, you want nothing more than for him to stop, you want him to hold you like he did when you were boys and tell you that you would be okay, that you’re fine and he didn’t hurt you, that you’re safe with him and he forgives you for all your trespasses, that you don’t have to lead the clan with him, that it’s fine, everything is fine, he’s here and he will protect you and he will never hurt you and-

Hanzo approaches you. You do not see him swallow thickly, and you do not see the pain and guilt in his eyes as he knocks his bow one last time. His hands shake as he fires, once more, into your side. You do not move. Your eyes are glazed over. You see his shadow over the Shimada clan banner, before it disappears. You are alone. Hanzo has left you.

“Ha… an… zo…” you call, your voice raspy and weak, but he does not hear you. You cry for your brother, for your mother and for your father. But there is no one there to help you. Your brother has killed you. Your mother died giving birth to you. Your father died three years ago.

Your name is Genji Shimada, and you are twenty-five years old.

You are alone, and you are dead.


End file.
